<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TaG: Hiding From the Past by Lenna_z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576406">TaG: Hiding From the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z'>Lenna_z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Violence, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission turns into chaos. Can the Tracy's handle this?</p><p>(Virgil/Kayo and Gordon/Penelope in the background.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first fiction and my native language is not English. Any mistakes in this are strictly mine.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't have Thunderbirds Are Go or characters.</p><p>Characters: Gordon, Kayo, Scott, the Hood...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day for the Tarcy's, they were on a rescue mission. There were people trapped in the cave. Gordon and Kayo were trying to reach people trapped behind rocks on the other side of it. Scott and Alan were trying to prevent other rocks from posing a danger. Virgil was coming to help at danger zone no matter what Scott said.</p><p>Yes, it was a normal day, except for people who were trapped. John had only been able to contact them once. Scott had assumed they were unconscious ever since. Kayo wasn't very happy with this situation and came with them in case of surprise. Scott was still worried about those people; Could have run out of oxygen, concussion by rocks and stones?</p><p>"Scott, we don't have visual contact yet, but they should be able to hear us, still no response." Gordon said tiredly.</p><p>"Got it, Gordon. Keep breaking the rocks for visual contact and be careful is the last thing we want-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah Scott, I know."</p><p>Ten minutes later they almost reached them. Scott had come to help them and Virgil was with Alan.</p><p>"Uhh, how many people were they?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The people inside? Did John provide information on this?"</p><p>"No, just-"</p><p>"Well we'll see it soon." Gordon said with a grin. "Stand back, this thing will fall this way."</p><p>Scott and Kayo retreated in a silent agreement. Eventually, the rock, large enough for a human to pass, fell to the ground and covered the ground with dust. Then a bad smell spread. The body seen right next door... They could only see the faces of the bodys and they were pale... very pale.</p><p>"Something is wrong."</p><p>"Kay-"</p><p>"No! Don't you see? Bodies! Bodies that died or were killed hours ago! Scott check the cave entrance and get everyone out!"</p><p>Scott trusted Kayo with everything. He had learned to trust her instincts and now looked at the already dead people they were trying to save behind the rocks. "Be careful."</p><p>Kayo nodded with a small grunt. "Gordon, you-"</p><p>"Don't do it, I'm not leaving you alone."</p><p>When Kayo looked at his brother, she saw that he was just as worried as herself. She nodded and said, "Okay, I'll check inside, look around, be careful."</p><p>Gordon first checked possible hiding places and then Scott's return route. They were in the cave! If there was anyone, he could hide anywhere. He saw Scott and was about to tell Kayo that the surroundings were clean, but there were coughing noises. From more than one person.</p><p>"Gordon?" Heard Kayo's voice from the comm device.</p><p>"It's not coming from me, Scott? Alan?"</p><p>"Gordon-" Cough "Kay-" More cough "Run! Biohaz-"</p><p>"Scott!?, Gordon? Aargh, damn!" They had no comm, signal jammer?</p><p>"Hmm, now these words don't suit you, Tanusha. If your beloved Grandmother on your island heard about this, she would be very sad."</p><p>Kayo took a defensive position.</p><p>"But when she hears that I have taken one of her grandchildren hostage, she will sadly be upset again."</p><p>Hood, that was Hood and then she saw Gordon. He was clearly unconscious.</p><p>"Leave him out of this! Leave my brothers out of this! This is between you and me!"</p><p>"Ohh don't make me laugh my dear, your brothers? When was the last time you called me uncle, dear niece?" And suddenly he got serious. "This is now between International Rescue and me. Make my job easy now and don't resist."</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>And suddenly she saw a shadow behind. She moved quickly, bent down and got behind the man, with a kick the man fell at Hood's feet.</p><p>Hood looked angrily at her. "Ahh! You never make it easy!" Said while taking something from the man on the ground.</p><p>But Kayo was fast and Hood found himself on the ground. Kayo pressed one foot to Hood's wrist and took the syringe in his hand. "A syringe? Did you knock Gordon out like this?" She drained the liquid from the syringe. Trying to suppress the fear in her, Kayo looked around. Unfortunately in her instincts she was right, Hood's useless men were everywhere, But suddenly a pain in her head....</p><p>"I wish... u could be defeat... as easily as him... Tanusha..."</p><p>She tried to stay awake but... everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any mistakes in this are strictly mine.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't have Thunderbirds Are Go or characters.</p><p>Characters: Kayo, Gordon, the Hood, Virgil, John</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Scott!... Gordon!... Kay!... ...Alan?" He screamed desperately from his comm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Virg-... an you hear-..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"John? What the hell is going on?! John?!"</em>
</p><p>And now he was here in a hospital. He was at a GDF Hospital... With only two siblings...</p><p>He left the cave for only a minute, didn't know what was there, but the result was Gordon and Kayo missing. Because of you! You fool, you shouldn't have left Alan alone- no! you should have sent it instead of yourself! Outside the cave is always clearly safer, you stupid!  If he was in the cave, maybe Gordon or Kayo would be safe, maybe both. His brother and Kay-... no, his siblings... Kay was his sister, but she's very-... no! His priority should have been to find them. Kayo was their sister for a long time, He shouldn't see her any other way...</p><p>Okay, his priority should be finding them, but where would he start? The only exit in the damn cave was in the same place as the entrance! John had checked and told him before he got into the danger zone.</p><p>"Virgil..."</p><p>Coffee appeared in a large paper cup in front of him and looked at the person who offered it... "John..."</p><p>Eyes of color that he still can't describe. It was obvious that he was depleted by gravity and the intense efforts to get to the hospital quickly. He accepted the coffee in his hand with a small grunt.</p><p>"What are we gonna do?"</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>Darkness... Why was it dark? She tried to think, tried to remember ... God, she had a headache ... Was she hearing a voice now?</p><p><em>"I wish... you could be defeated as easily as him, Tanusha..."</em> It was a vauge but indeed a memory . The Hood. Her uncle. No! The little girl Kayo buried deep within herself was Tanusha's uncle. The Hood had Gordon, Gordon was unconscious...</p><p>"Gor-dn..."</p><p>"Oh God, Tin, you finally woke up, I was worried about you..."</p><p>Of course he was worried about her, the last thing he remembered was the sudden pain in his neck, he guessed it was a syringe. When he looked at Kayo's scar on her forehead she clearly resisted but failed. Although Gordon didn't know how long they had been here, he had been awake for at least forty minutes, while his sister lay unconscious.</p><p>"Are you... Are you okay?" When she finally opened her eyes she tried to focus. She looked left and right, she was supposed to see Gordon... <em>It wasn't enough to hear.</em> But the pain in her head was like a knife stuck in her, tried to put his hands on his head but her hands... her hands were tied. Okay, she should have assessed the situation. Her hands were tied behind her back, her feet too. Where was she tied to?  She turned her head to look but immediately regretted, a sharp headache showed it self and grimaced. But her hands were tied to the wall, it was chained with a different handcuff and the chain was going to the ceiling. And they were sitting on a chair. She slowly looked at Gordon, who was chained and sitting on a chair as she was, he was quite far for her liking. "Wha-?!"</p><p>"Tin..., maybe-"</p><p>"No," Inoring her nausea, she swallowed and continued, "Are you okay?" And tried wiggling her wrists, it only caused wounds. Tried to hide her face from pain.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, but you are not. You probably got a- damn Tin, don't move!"</p><p>"We have to get out of here, how do you plan to get out if you stay here like this!" She closed her eyes and took a breath. "Gordon, listen. We gotta get out of here, this... this is the Hood. He brought us here and we both know what he wants...  and he can do anything to get what he wants. I don't know what he's going to do and I don't want to learn..." As she spoke her last sentence, she looked away from Gordon and bowed her head.</p><p>"The- the Hood...?" When Kayo gathered her courage and looked at him, Gordon certainly saw worry in her eyes. He doubted she was worried about herself, she always thought of others, almost everyone but herself. But now when he looks deeper, her red eyes, which she tries not to cry, and her protective body language, despite her limited range of motion... Kayo was scared... for both herself and her brother, from the man who once was her uncle. From the man who once was her uncle.</p><p>"They won't give him Thunderbirds or our island, anything... But they're looking for us, I'm sure they're trying to find us right now." She  sniffed, took a short breath and continued. "But this is the Hood, everything is expected of him, so they might not find us, so...-so we can might be alone, it can only  be the two of us to get out of here."</p><p>"How do we get out of here?"</p><p>A few tears fell from her red eyes and she sniffed. "This shouldn't have happened - I should have protected you, I should have done my job... Then it wouldn't be a problem, I would be the only one here and-"</p><p>"And let's leave you here and move on as if nothing happened? Are yo-"</p><p>"Gordon-" She grimaced as she breathed. "I-"</p><p>"No! You always blame yourself, Tin, doing this will get you nowhere!" He took a deep breath and continued. "You're hurt, I can see that, let me help you..." She always hated looking weak and vulnerable. He reminded himself that Kayo could seek medical attention if they got out of here. "He could be your uncle but that doesn't change any-"</p><p>"Ahh... What an emotional conversation but I'll have to interrupt," His grinning facial expression suddenly became serious. "Because you didn't say the things I wanted!"</p><p>They didn't even hear the door open. After hearing the voice, she closed her eyes, breathed and opened resolutely. "Hah! Did you really think we'd be so stupid? Really uncle?" Her sarcastic speech caused a kick in the stomach, and then another.</p><p>Kayo tried to muffle her screams in great pain. She had to endure it to not to worry Gordon more. And she didn’t resist, resisting meant Gordon trying to stop Hood and that meant Gordon being center of the attention. “Ignhh…” A bitter groan came out of her that she didn’t want.</p><p>Kayo didn’t resist and he kicked her again, Gordon was watching in horror. “Stop! Stop please!..”</p><p>He seemed to stop… Until he raised one of his fist to Kayo’s face.</p><p>“Don’t! God, stop please!”</p><p>“No! Gordon don’t-”</p><p>“I’ll stop and you will cooperate to give me Thunderbirds and your island, or I can continue with this?”</p><p>“Gordon no! Say nothing- Aghh…!” He threw a punch and another and another. God, she couldn’t breathe… She closed her eyes because of the pain, she was already crying…</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>"You sick bastard! She's your niece! Drop it!"</p><p>"Maybe I should use you against my niece, huh? She cares more about you than herself." He turned to Kayo and continued, "Or you cooperate with me and you both get out of here?"</p><p>He pressed one of his feet against her ribs... Her little body was shaking. "Hıhh-" Her face wrinkled with pain.</p><p>"Won't you beg me to stop, dear?" He pressed more on her ribs.</p><p>She could barely breath.</p><p>"Like you used to do."</p><p>Gordon froze with these words. Kayo looked at him in fear then in the Hood. The Hood stopped suddenly and looked at him, and then turned back to Kayo like he understood something.</p><p>"Hah, you still keep your secrets right? Do you want him to suffer like you?"</p><p>Kayo was breathing hard but still spoke. "Don'-t... -hurt... haghh!-"</p><p>"Forget it, use me, I'm here. Don't hurt her any more." They must protect each other. Kayo had sufficiently guarded him by now, now it's his turn. Secrets? It was no more important than Kayo. And Gordon thought he knew what Kayo was hiding.</p><p>The pressure on Kayo's ribs eased.  But he didn't take his feet from her. Even though she was aching all over, she was still worried about her brother. "Noo! ...Don't... hmm-" But he pressed it again. The taste of blood in her mouth increased her stomach nausea.</p><p>"Your last chance to cooperate with me."</p><p>"Tin, I'll be fine. Don't tell him anything!" Kayo was not in good shape and was still trying to protect him no matter what. "She won't tell you anything. Drop it!" He was supposed to let her go, God, she couldn't breathe. Kayo's eyes were closed, trembling. And suddenly awareness hit him. "God, to hurt her? Maybe but trying to kill her? It's no use, you need her alive. She knows more than any of us! Leave her!"</p><p>And he left Kayo. His sister was coughing in pain and trying to breathe. Her right eye was starting to turn purple. As she set her breath in order, he noticed the blood on her lip. He didn't know if it was because of coughing or biting. But something else caught his attention. The Hood was walking towards him.</p><p>"Your time is up."</p><p>Gordon braced himself for any kick or punch. But the Hood grabbed his throat instead, it made it hard to breathe.</p><p>"Well, will you beg me to stop?" He said with a grin on his face.</p><p>Couldn't breathe, God... and a little growl. "...-nghh..." And then a pain in his cheek, then in his stomach. Another kick in the stomach. "Huuhg-"</p><p>"Gord-n..." He heard Kayo's worried voice. And he heard a retching... There was nothing in their stomach. They didn't even have breakfast in the morning...He looked at his sister anxiously for a few seconds when she was the focus of the Hood. There was vomit and blood on the floor. And she was coughing blood. "Augh..."</p><p>But then there was a punch in his face. His face was hurting but Kayo was still coughing.  She couldn't breathe. But Gordon could hardly breathe too. Ok, he had to evaluate himself. His throat was dry and he was sweating. It just couldn't be because they were beaten, right?</p><p>" Argh- ...What's -going... -on..."</p><p>"What did you do, what's wrong with us?"</p><p>"Ahh, yes, a virus that only attacks your lungs and prevents you from breathing." Kayo's coughs were getting worse. "Well, it's normal for her to react sooner given her injuries."</p><p>Gordon's eyes widened with fear. "Then help her, you won't kill her!"</p><p>The Hood looked towards the man at the door and shook his head. The man put on an oxygen mask on Kayo. The mask was unusually large, but what Gordon cared about was that she was breathing again. The man also wore a mask on Gordon.</p><p>"Get some rest now, you'll need this."</p><p>"No, no, no! Wait! What's that? Stop...!" And then he realized why the masks were big. So they could talk. He looked at Kayo. She clearly had a concussion, and that worried Gordon. Her breath was shallow and she was grimacing. He was in a better shape than Kayo. He should have protected his sister.</p><p>....TBC...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please tell me what you think.</p><p>Lenna</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: Any mistakes in this are strictly mine.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t have Thunderbirds Are Go or characters.</p><p>Characters: Kayo, Gordon, Grandma Tracy, Scott, Virgil, John...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Sally Tracy was tired, emotionally if not physically tired...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All of her grandchildren were important to her. Six of them... All of them were brave young people who followed her son's footsepts . So she worried about them every day. They took it upon themselves to continue the International Rescue, founded by his son, and they were all very good at their job.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yet even the IR had enemies, although it was set up for the good of all. Her grandchildren were suffering from the consequences. Two of them are missing now, Gordon and Kayo. Regardless, they all valued each other. Wouldn't stop until others found them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course they had to get better first. Scott and Alan exposed to a biohazardous gas. Virgil was lucky, he wasn't in the cave. Though she was sure he didn't think that way. She had to talk to Virgil so he wouldn't blame himself... and about Kayo too. She saw how the two glanced at each other. But they hadn't seen that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then there was Gordon and Penny... When Penny finds out what happened... Sally knew Penny hadn't told Gordon that she loved him yet. She thought how happy Gordon would be if she said...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Between all these thoughts she couldn't hold back her tears...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She felt a movement in her hand. Alan... Her youngest grandson was finally awakening. With her other hand, she quickly wiped the tears from her face and held her hand tighter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was supposed to be the strong grandmother again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>°°°°°</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm... sorry-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Tin... You shouldn't talk."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"There shouldn't- ...be another... secret..." She was out of breath, but she couldn't stop. She had promised his family but...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They didn't talk about the secret The Hood was talking about. Gordon thought it was about the past... "I don't care, you're still my sister. Why do you do this to yourself, you're human too Tin?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Okay, but- ...but there's one more thing- ...-you should know."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head unwillingly. Talking was hurting her, he could see.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I- went on a mission two days ago. I was hurt, two broken ribs... He knew this, he was talking about it. "</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Was he... Was he there? Your mission?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No..., Only me and Colonel Casey knew-... where to go. And- and... When I came to the island, Virgil realized that I was hurt. He didn't tell anyone but- ...he entered the database in my medical-... file. So John probably knows- that too. So..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So you say he entered our database and..." They have gone into a ambush... Looked at Kayo. She was crying, she was out of breath. Of course she was blaming herself again. "Two ribs were broken and you didn't tell us, and two days later a mission?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Huh- Painkillers work very well..." She bit her lip again and turned her head the other way. "I'm still not sure- ...it's- it's two, I'm-... it's hard to breathe and..." And then she looked at him worriedly. "I'm sorry..., ...Gordon, Are you okay?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't apologize, Tin. I'm fine and I'm worried about you right now."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'll be fine." Of course she didn't tell him that she might have internal bleeding. Virgil had only given consent for simple mission. And Virgil... Her reliable gentle brother... Her heart was going crazy every time she thought of him. But she couldn't tell him. He would hurt her like everyone she loved... Like her mother, Mr. Tracy and her father- Oh, her father... He blamed himself for Mr.Tracy's disappearance, he left the island to find him. Still the Tracy's didn't blame her for anything. Virgil, in particular, was always understanding towards her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Like the day they found out that he was the Hood's uncle. She was alone on the terrace that night and was trying so hard not to cry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"What are you doing?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Actually she didn't think anyone would come to her that night and she was startled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"I was looking- ... at the stars." She didn't know where she was looking, but it was definitely not the stars.</em> For a moment she looked into his worried brown eyes. Her red swollen eyes met his, and he hurriedly set the tray down on the table. There was coffee and snacks on the tray.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He approached her. He put one arm on her shoulders and brought her closer to himself. He wiped her tears from her face with his free hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was trembling and still trying not to cry. But she buried her face in his chest and cried...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"I- I hate h-him..."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was holding tightly to her, he whispered in her ear that nothing was her fault and she was safe there. <em>But right now... She was not safe, Virgil was not safe, none of them were safe...</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"...Tin?! Are you sure you're okay?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah- yeah, I'm fine." She wasn't okay and she had to change the subject. Well, "Gordon, can I ask- a question?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sure?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Penny and you... Did you tell her?" His eyes were tearing when she suddenly looked at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't change the subject, Tin..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Gordon, I promise- you'll see her... again." Her voice cracked. She suppressed the urge to cough or vomit. Okay, they were supposed to get out of here. She slowly looked around. The medicine provided by their masks came from a single source. This was definitely something the Hood did to keep them from running. Brains' inventions probably would have helped them break the clamps that restrained them, or they could escape from here. But Hood wasn't stupid enough to leave anything to use. The thought that he or his men were looking for them while unconscious made him feel sick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Brains wasn't stupid either. He had made small and useful tools for all of them and hid them in hard-to-find places. He had asked Kayo for help in this, and she had set up places to hide them in case they encountered a situation as they are now. But she couldn't tell that to Gordon like that. If someone is listening to them... Okay, she should have told this to Gordon without anyone noticing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Gordon..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>°°°°°</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I talked to Aunt Liv. GDF is already looking for them right now. Will let us know when they find any clue. EOS and I will be linking to GDF. EOS is analyzing everything right now, we will find them."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Anything so far? Are we any closer to finding out who did it? Request for ransom? Anything?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Scott... Nothing... I'm sorry. Besides, you should rest now."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't switch to doctor mode Virgil, not now. They've been missing for eight hours and we got nothing..." He turned his head and then suddenly looked again. "What about possible suspects?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"EOS is currently investigating, incoming threat messages, all possible suspects... Well you know Kayo's job is different from us, so..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Shit."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Normally John would warn Scott for saying this, but... "But all us suspecting same person, The Hood."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil let out a deep breath. Could he do that, be the bastard enough to kidnap his own niece? And Gordon? He looked at Scott, his breathing was erratic, the effects of the virus still continued. If his brothers hadn't gotten medical attention on time... What about Gordon and Kay? Did they breathe that gas too? What about Kay's injury? If she received a small blow, her lungs could be damaged, causing internal bleeding. He wasn't supposed to send her on mission. But as always she was stubborn.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"...-gil? Virgil are you with us?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Um-...Yeah? ...I'm sorry."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scott looked at him, not understanding. "Why?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turned his head sadly. "This is Kay... She was injured on mission with GDF two days ago. Two broken ribs... I would have told you but she said she was fine. I forcefully gave her a painkiller. I entered her file in the database but..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't take all the blame, Virgil. I knew too, I-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It wasn't your fault, she's always stubborn and she is strong. She will be fine."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil knew this. That's why he loved her... God, he loved her...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Gordon too. We will find both."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>EOS's voice heard from John's wrist comm. "John, there's something you have to see. Some kind of ransom demand." AI paused a little. "Someone just entered this in the database. I'm trying to trace the link."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What did someone do!?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"This is the Hood."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The silence strangled the hospital room. It was Scott who could speak after a few seconds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Is-... is this a video?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, sent right now."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And the notification appeared on John's wrist comm. John touched the video and... they saw Gordon and Kayo battered. Both had their IR uniforms and T-shirts removed. Gordon was staring at his sister in horror. His face was dripping blood and he was covered with bruises. Later he closed his eyes, he looked like he was hardly breathing. His belly was covered with bruises and rashes...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil hoped it wouldn't be too serious. And then his gaze went to Kayo. Her face was almost unrecognizable from bruises but her pain was obvious. Her belly was bruised and full of red scratches. Certainly she had more broken ribs. And she was vomiting blood. They were both breathing with difficulty and he saw a tube in the middle. Medicine to keep them alive? Did the virus get them too?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Hood appeared on the screen. He was grinning. "Thunderbirds and your island. Or you can guess what will happen."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And the screen went black. Silence strangled the room again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>John let out his breath that he didn't know was holding. His siblings were in the hands of that man. He hurt them. The Hood wouldn't get rid of it so easily this time, he would make sure of that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scott blamed himself for not protecting anyone. He left Gordon and Kayo alone in that cave. He should've listened to Kayo from the very beginning. God, at least Virgil isn't in cave. What would happen if they couldn't find them. Kayo warned them not to give the island or Thunderbirds, whatever the situation. Because when it got into bad hands the consequences would be much worse... Was it more valuable than their lives? Okay, giving the island or Thunderbirds was not an option, leaving them there just like that. What should he do, he was the oldest brother, commander of the International Rescue... Between all these thoughts he was out of breath. In fact, he was lucky that the virus did not affect his lungs much. Alan too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, John knew there was something wrong with him. "Scott ... you have to rest."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was about to protest. "Not-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I need some air- I-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Virgil?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I- ...I gotta check out Alan-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Virgil!?" He stubbornly said his name again but he had already left the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>°°°°°</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He needed air. He reached the garden of the hospital without realizing how. He gave a breath he didn't know he was holding. Tears threatened to fall but he didn't care. The Hood hurt both of them. He wouldn't stop if they didn't give what he wanted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But they couldn't give it to him. He wanted to kill The Hood for everything he did... But family comes first, they should have found Gordon and Kay. God, both of them were hurt... so badly. How long could they last until they found them? The man had entered the International Rescue's database, their database. Kayo would blame herself when she hears this. Virgil had to make sure that, that wouldn't happen. <em>But how, how in hell did he do that? And when? Since when he's been watching their every move?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...TBC...</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update, I hope you will like it.<br/>And already have a nice weekend everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don't Die...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: Any mistakes in this are strictly mine.</p><p>I must warn you about this, violence and torture are present in this part.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t have Thunderbirds Are Go or characters.</p><p>Characters: Kayo, Gordon, The Hood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hghh-... Augh..."</p><p>Another breath of pain was heard. Both Gordon and Kayo were exhausted. But God, the guy wasn't stopping! They could barely keep their eyes open.</p><p>"Say the things I want and it's over!"</p><p>Looked at Kayo, damn how long she could last this? Didn't know how long they've been in this hell, but neither was good... Even in her current state her sister was angry under her bruises. Must have noticed his hesitation because she vaguely shook her head.</p><p>This effort caused her more headaches. She closed her eyes with pain. It was getting harder to breathe. <em>"Be strong"</em></p><p>"I won't- ...tell you- huh- ...anything..." He hated the trembling of his voice.</p><p>"Hah..." With a humiliating smile he nodded at the man near the door. The man didn't react at all but suddenly Kayo's arms were free... Then the sound of the chains started to come. Before Kayo could even react, her wrists were joined up and her feet were not touching the ground. The only thing that supported her was the chains attached to her wrists. Her whole body protested but then a cold liquid made your whole body cold.</p><p>"Hh- hg..." Even if she predicted what would happen she couldn't be ready for it. Shock. Hurt, hurt, hurt, <em>God hurts so much!</em> Electricity... <em>She couldn't move, God please...</em> And stopped... Hurt... Trying to hold herself up but her body gave up. It just caused more pain. She tried to breathe. Her shoulders and wrists... <em>"Be strong, Kayo..."</em></p><p>"...Tin!?... Kayo!" She heard her brother's hopelessly shouting breath.</p><p>And at that moment she said the first thing that came to her mind.</p><p>"I-... I ...h-hate y-ou...." She let out a shaky breath. She had to say everything to the damn man. "I hid- ...behind my father for ye-ars... He taught me- ...almost everything I know... You don-'t... you don't know what- we are going through..."</p><p>Her voice was still weak but she was raging. She looked at Gordon, who was watching her with fear and wonder. Couldn't stop her tears but didn't care.</p><p>"Where were- ...u when- my dad was workin-h... on a damn job... to at leas-t ... keep his little daughter... from starving!? Was you dealing... with- ...with one of the- evil plans again..!"</p><p>"What happened to the little girl Tanusha who once loved her uncle, huh?! What happened?!"</p><p>The silence filled the room for a moment. Kayo was shaking. He didn't know it was because of crying, or just because of fluid or shock.</p><p>"Tanusha the little girl you remember..., died in- ...the fire with her mother."</p><p>She kept staring at the Hood with hateful looks. If Gordon hadn't known Kayo, he would only see this, in her eyesBut there wasn't just hate in his gaze... There was also pain, fear and fatigue.</p><p>"Hah! All this time- ...you thought- we didn't know? Really?"</p><p>"I knew your father knew. I just didn't know he told you too." He turned to Gordon while answering.</p><p>"He didn't. ...After my mother died, he said... I'd live with you so he could find a job... We didn't have- a home, he said I'd be safer wit-h you..." Her voice was cracking from crying but she continued. "Do you remember- the day he came suddenly and took me?"</p><p>"Then I knew he knew too."</p><p>She wanted to talk more, she wanted to throw up all her hate at him. But she wasn't good. She ignored the nausea but couldn't ignore the pain.</p><p>It was getting harder for her to breathe. How long have they not been wearing the damn mask? Looked at Gordon. He was beaten and broken. She couldn't protect him. Couldn't protect anyone from him.</p><p>The Hood was heading for Gordon. "Stop..."</p><p>Turned to her again. "Yes?"</p><p>"I'm not-... running from you, I'm here!"</p><p>"No, no, no, no! No, Tin don't...!"</p><p>"You never ran away from me, dear."</p><p>He was approaching her. She quickly looked at Gordon. She regretted seeing her brother's red eyes full of tears. "I buried my past- deep with-"</p><p>"No... No! You always hid from the past. You never wanted to face it. You hid from your past like a coward!"</p><p>No, it wasn't right. His sister was many things, but she wasn't a coward. But she believed what the Hood said, he could see it when he looked in her eyes. Still expected a protest from her... but she was just trying not to cry.</p><p>"No, Tin. That's not true, you're strong sis. Do you hear me? You're strong, not a coward. He's trying to get in your head, don't let him!"</p><p>With trembling breaths she finally spoke again, "I wasn't- ...hiding from the past, or from you."</p><p>"What? When would you tell them if I didn't say I was your uncle? I'm the only one left from your past, and you've lived for years fearing me!"</p><p>"Tin-"</p><p>"I wasn't fear of you! Still not fear-"</p><p>"Ahh is it so?"</p><p>And at that moment she was really scared. And her fear was not in vain. Another shock wave hit her... the pain was unbearable and she screamed.</p><p>"Stop! God, no! ...Stop! She can't- she can't... take it any more! Please...?" Between his sister's painful screams, Gordon pleaded... and the Hood stopped.</p><p>Kayo desperately tried to stay awake. "Hugh... augh-..."</p><p>The only thing that supported her body was chains attached to her wrists. And suddenly she landed with chains. She wasn't moving. But the Hood and his man were leaving the room. "Stop! What about the masks, she needs gas- ...in that tube!" But they had already left the room.</p><p>They breathed the gas long before they came. There shouldn't be too much gas in the tube. But damn they needed that gas... Actually her sister needed more...</p><p>"Tin? ...Come on sis?..."</p><p>But his sister wasn't moving or responding...</p><p>"Tin please..."</p><p>"...Hmm-h..."</p><p>Wasn't okay, God wasn't okay at all.</p><p>He remembered what Kayo wanted to tell him before.</p><p>He was supposed to act. Both were lucky to know how to lip-read. Actually, Gordon didn't know that Kayo knew this. He learned this in case he needed it for underwater rescue.</p><p>She told him to look for his uniform with lip-reading so as not to show anyone. She hid little tools in their clothes that were hard to find. She couldn't find anything to help with her own outfit.</p><p>Although he was restrained, he tried to search his wrists, ignoring the pain. Anything to help, and he found. But Kayo told him to wait until she said. Had waited long enough, now they had to get out of here.</p><p>He took out the little laser beam hidden in his wrist. He passed the laser over the clamps. His hands still tied behind his back, the laser burned his skin.</p><p>"Hgh-" But finally his hands were free. He would quickly run the laser around the chains at his ankles.</p><p>He took a look at Kayo. "You must stay awake, Tin. Please?"</p><p>"I didn't- ...h-hide from- h-"</p><p>Tried to stand up. His whole body was protesting, tried to ignore the pain radiating from his chest. <em>"Come on Gordon..." </em>Wiped his tears.</p><p>He turned to his sister as fast as he could. But first he had to get the mask.</p><p>As soon as he got the tube and mask, he ran towards Kayo. Running was definitely not a good idea. With the sudden pain in his ribs he almost fell off. But anything less than that wasn't enough.</p><p>He carefully put the mask over her head. "Tin, please open your eyes." They should've gotten out of here without anyone noticing.</p><p>She faintly opened her eyes. It was obvious she was trying to stay awake. "I... I- ...-told you-"</p><p>"You can't- ...take it any longer. We gotta get out of here." And he started to deal with the chains on his wrists. She had burns and wounds on her wrists.</p><p>Trying to stop the tears but god it hurts... Trying to sit down when her wrists got free from the restrictions... Her ribs screamed over the attempt to sit. "Arghh-"</p><p>Ignoring the headache she looked at Gordon, his face crumpled in pain... still trying to help her.</p><p>"Sorry..."</p><p>She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in a supportive way. "You should- ...go..."</p><p>"We will get out of here-"</p><p>She looked at him with tears. "Gordon... I- slow you down- I can't- walk..."</p><p>"What?! This is bullshit! I do not leave you here!" And he tried to remove the chains from his ankles.</p><p>"This is- ...real, I'm sorry... Gordon, you have to go unnoticed. ...You need to find help, I'm sorry- ...I failed..."</p><p>"No, no, you didn't. I can't leave you here, you- If he kills you I- "</p><p>She shook her head furiously, tears were running down her cheeks. "You don't understand this could be the only chance for both of us." Desperately bowed her head. "You were right. I'm so sorry. I-"</p><p>"Stop apologizing." Tears were coming from his eyes. He shook his head with tears.</p><p>She pointed to the door with her head. "Gordon... there was someone- behind... the door. Probably no one is th-ere... right now. Please... You gotta get out of h-here before someone noticed..." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please... I stall them... Gordon please..."</p><p>If Gordon left, Kayo knew she would be in more danger. But at least Gordon could be safe. There was no way Gordon could carry her with his injuries.</p><p>"I-I promise sis, I'll bring help. I still don't like it but- but you're right... I'm sorry..."</p><p>"It's okay..." Everything was far from okay. "Go..., be careful." Her whole body was protesting from pain. So she gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes but still reassuring.</p><p>"You too... Damn we do something stupid! Be strong okay? And don't do anything stupid!"</p><p>
  <em>In short don't die...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update, I hope you will like it.</p><p>Please tell me what you think?</p><p>Already, Happy New Year to all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Maybe"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: Sorry about late updates... There are too many scenes in my head and even if I convince myself that I cannot write them all, I am confused by possible other scenes in other fic. And then daily life... But I will continue this!</p><p>Any mistakes in this are strictly mine.</p><p>I hope you will like it.</p><p>Characters: ... ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He had pulled himself together. He was good enough to deceive his little brother but no matter but what he did he wouldn’t be able to escape from Grandma…</p><p>“Hey Alan… How do you feel?”</p><p>His brother looked at him suddenly with tired eyes. “Virgil- I’m as good as possible.”</p><p>“Good.” It was an insufficient word. But he didn’t know what else to say.</p><p>“Any news of Gordon and Kayo?”</p><p>The inevitable question… He would lie if he said no. But if he said yes and talked about the video… he would want to see.</p><p>“Virgil, I’m not a little boy anymore.”</p><p>“Honey, you have to tell us if there is any progress.”</p><p>He looked at Grandma in disbelief and took a deep breath. “This is not good news or progress.”</p><p>How would he explain it to them?</p><p>“The person behind it is the Hood…”</p><p>“How-”</p><p>“A video. He wanted us to watch a video. You can’t watch before you ask, both of you.”</p><p>“Are they…”</p><p>“He hurt them… and-”</p><p>“He wants the Thunderbirds, right?”</p><p>°°°°°</p><p>He couldn’t breathe. His lungs were on fire, his whole body was protesting. He didn’t even had the strength to cough a few minutes ago.</p><p>But he had promised his sister. She was in a bad shape and needed help… But he wasn’t good either. He didn’t even know where he was, how could he find help?</p><p>Was he in a desert? There was sand everywhere. Or he thought it was sand because it was dark. It was night. How long have they been here?</p><p>He suddenly lost his balance. “Arrh-” He fell … the sand clung to his face. Yes, sands. His headache got stronger.</p><p>It wasn’t a good idea to stop, if the Hood or his men find that he’s running…</p><p>
  <em>“Come on Gordon…”</em>
</p><p>But despite all his efforts he couldn’t get up.</p><p>“Sorry-hh , I’m -huh- so sorry Tin…” Damn was that his voice? Tears fell involuntarily on his cheeks. “I- ahh-  sorry… Help…”</p><p>Not knowing if they have heard him or not, he tried to shout.</p><p>°°°°°</p><p>“Virgil, honey?”</p><p>“Yeah, Grandma?” They were no longer in Alan’s room and Grandma’s tone seemed to say something.</p><p>“Talk to me.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“So where should I start? Virgil-”</p><p>“I’m sorry Grandma… I have nothing to say, It’s my fault and-”</p><p>“This is what I mean… Nothing was your fault. Everyone’s blaming themselves here, Virgil, and it’s none of your fault…” And… Grandma was crying…</p><p>Shit…</p><p>“But Alan shouldn’t have been there, I should have been! Even Kayo shouldn’t have been there and maybe I would be in her place and maybe she’d be here with Gordon…”</p><p>“You can’t blame yourself with <em>‘maybe’ </em>! You wouldn’t know what was going to happen there, it was just luck that you were out-”</p><p>He waved his hands in the air angrily. “Yeah, shitty chance!”</p><p>“What do you think would matter if you were in that hospital bed?!”</p><p>“Maybe I wouldn’t even be here, they’d be here and-”</p><p>“And it would be Kayo in your place.”</p><p>Grandmother’s eyes were filled with tears. And what she had just spoken to him stuck like a dagger in his heart.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault that she was there, it was her choice. You checked her when you realized she was hurt.”</p><p>Hell… He wouldn’t question how she learned that. Maybe she also noticed… His grandmother’s medical education was as good as his. </p><p>Virgil also realized she was hurt and trying to hide it just by watching her. However, Kayo couldn’t hide this from two family members.</p><p>Although she was injured, he was only able to send her with painkillers… Should’ve insisted more, maybe then…</p><p>“She had to rest, not another mission. I-”</p><p>“Virgil, protecting you and your brothers is important to her. Believe me if you were her we would have this conversation with her. You care about her and she cares about you too.”</p><p>He bowed his head in disappointment. “We are like siblings for a long time, Grandma. Of course I know she cares about us.”</p><p>“You know that’s not what I mean.”</p><p>No… Grandma wouldn’t mean what he thinks, would she?</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean, Grandma. What we need to think now is to find and save them. John and EOS are pushing their limits to find them. And when we find them I’ll go with GDF.”</p><p>“Virgil-”</p><p>“What about Penny?! I-”</p><p>“I told her.” Gave a deep breath.</p><p>He was about to ask the important question for the moment among the things on his mind. “Well she-…”</p><p>“She wanted to check the cave, before coming here…”</p><p>He did it, he checked that damn cave many times.</p><p>Grandma was about to say something but his brother’s voice from the comm stopped her.</p><p>“Virgil, we found something. This is probably Gordon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>